It's Only the Beginning
by Ms.Vynom
Summary: Starts from S4 E11 where Marnie negotiates Sookie's release in exchange for Bill & Eric's lives. A bit of a rewrite to how it played out. M rating for later lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**This starts in S4 E11 where Marnie says she'll release sookie if Bill and Eric kill themselves.**

* * *

"Let the girl go!" Pam looked at her maker as he stepped forward, his eyes locked on Sookie.

"Fine. The girl can go. But I'll need something in exchange." The smug grin and tone of her voice made Sookie's stomach knot.

"What?" Bill hadn't even looked at Sookie but once.

"Anything." Sookie knew that voice. Eric only used it when he pleading. The fear in Sookie grew as she snapped her gaze back to Marnie.

"Your lives." Sookie looked back at Eric, speechless. "Kill yourselves and she walks free. Both of you."

"Good one!" Pam laughed.

"Don't laugh too much, wouldn't want your lips to fall off." Pam's smile faded as her own anger rose.

"C'mon, just make them a real offer, they'll listen. I know them, they'll -"

"I accept." Bill cut her off.

"Fine." Sookie looked from Bill to Eric.

"What?!" Pam and Jessica were in sync.

"NO! No!" Sookie started to slightly shake, her fear growing to new levels.

"Quiet!" Bill glared at Marnie. "I have your word? You will set her free?" Marnie's smug face was enough to make anyone sick.

"Free as a resurrected bird." Sookie shook her head.

"Bill...you can't." His face showed something. Fear? Second guessing? She wished she _**could **_read his mind. "You realize if you renege, you will never leave this building alive. Everyone that you ever cared for will be slaughtered without mercy." Marnie slowly nodded once to show she understood. Sookie studied Bill's face - it was fear. He lowered his head and his voice. "Very well." Sookie gasped, tears welling in her eyes. She looked at Eric who was focused on her. She watched as Bill and Eric both turned to one another. "I will shoot you and then Pam, you will shoot me." Pam's face showed her pain. Jessica's showed pain and anger as she tensed. "Agreed?" Eric nodded. Sookie couldn't hold back the sobs as they started. She was still looking at Eric as he knelt to one knee, looking back at her one last time. She squeezed her eyes shut, her mind and heart racing. She wasn't about to lose both the men she loved - _**especially **_Eric - not after everything they had just gone through. She began to feel herself shake and an anger began to rise in her. When she opened her eyes, she noticed both Bill & Eric were looking at her, their eyes slightly widened in shock.

"What are you doing?" Marnie was also looking at Sookie, beside her. For the second time that week, both of Sookie's hands were glowing. Instinctively she turned, raising them toward Marnie who was backing away slowly. "Stop it. Right now."

"Remove the spell or I swear to god, I will fucking zap you." Marnie continued backing away as Sookie followed slowly. "If you try anything funny, you'll regret it." Eric found a smile curling at the corner of his mouth, he watched as the witch contemplated her next move. She might've been use to dealing with vampires but a Faerie was different. She knew her magic wouldn't do much against Sookie if she wasn't human or Vampire. She had been lost in her thoughts for too long to realize she had backed out of her protective circle, but clearly Bill had. He moved so quickly that by the time Marnie noticed him and attempted to mutter a spell out, he snapped her neck. Sookie gasped as Marnie's body went limp and the spell around the store flickered. Her hands also dimmed and finally went back to normal. Eric zipped to her, stopping inches from her, he reached his hand out to her, cupping her face.

"Are you alright?" She was still shaking as she nodded.

"Pam, Jess, go inside and handle all the others." as the girls started to walk toward the store, Sookie's eyes shot open.

"NO! Don't. They were being held against their will by Marnie, I swear. The only one who went along was that redneck." Bill cocked an eyebrow and glanced at Jess who nodded and sped inside.

"Sookie, why don't you go home and let us take care of this?" She looked at Bill, shaking her head.

"Lafayette, Tara and Jesus are in there."

"I will personally make sure they all get home safe. Please.." She kept looking at Bill for a moment before nodding and turning to look at Eric.

"Can you take me home?" Eric smiled slightly as he nodded.

"Of course" He stepped aside so she could walk toward the car, looking up at Bill whose jaw tensed as he nodded. Jason ran up to Sookie and hugged her tightly, picking her up off her feet.

"Holy shit Sook, are you alright?" She nodded with a reassuring smile.

"Jason, can you stay and make sure everyone gets out safe?" He glanced at Eric for a second before looking back at his sister, nodding.

"Alright. You be safe too." She smiled as she Eric opened the passenger side to the SUV. As he closed it behind her, Jason grabbed his forearm. "Take care of her." Eric cocked an eyebrow as he glanced down at Jason's grip. Jason's eyes followed and he quickly let go. When Eric got into the car, he noticed Sookie had reclined the seat and was resting with her eyes closed. He took a second to marvel at her before turning the car on and driving off.

Eric smiled over at Sookie as he parked in front of her house. He leaned over to her, bringing his nose to her hair, sniffing. The mix of the sun and her own scent filled his nostrils. He couldn't help but smile as he remembered how she had cared for him at his weakest. Trusting him to even feed on her, willingly. If there was one thing he liked about his former self, was that even in that state of mind - he knew Sookie was all he wanted. He found it amusing that as strong and tough as he was, he could've never brought himself to bond with Sookie, offering to be one with her. He had been afraid of her rejection, hell, he knew she would. He was thankful for everything he'd gone through because it gave him something he'd wanted since he met her - her love. It angered and confused him how any woman, Fae or not, could enchant him. He leaned down more, allowing his lips to graze her ear.

"I love you, Sookie." She stirred slightly. He wondered for a moment if she had woken up, but after a few moments of silence, he determined she hadn't. He couldn't understand why she wouldn't see that all he wanted anymore was her. Remembering how she openly admitted the night before to still loving Bill caused him pain and anger. He had told her she was his and knew she didn't understand what he meant. He hadn't explained to her what the result would be once they 'became one'. It was obvious Bill never explained bonding. He knew that they had drank from one another but it was never when Sookie wasn't injured and it certainly wasn't after he had just drank her blood. He knew that even if they didn't nurture their bond, it would grow over time.

"What are you doing?" He quickly looked up to notice her eyes were open and she had a slight curious and concerned expression on her face. He quickly contemplated his possibilities but only saw one and without hesitation, he cupped her face and kissed her deeply. At first, she wanted to fight back but her body quickly betrayed the thought as her arms wrapped around his neck. When the kiss finally did break, Eric was smiling.

"Well, that wasn't expected." She felt heat rush to her cheeks and she slipped her arms from around him and adjusted the chair.

"I'm sorry, I don't know why I d-"

"Yes you do." Her heart skipped a beat. She knew he was right, hell, she didn't want to stop kissing him. "Sookie..." She looked at him. "I know you said you still love Bill." He visibly swallowed the anger and hurt that sentence caused him. "But I know you love me also. I wan- I deserve a chance. _**We**_ deserve a chance." She started slightly shaking her head. "no, don't shake your head." She instantly stopped and watched as he moved in vamp speed out of the car and to her side, opening the door, extending his hand. She took it and stepped out only for Eric to press her against the car and kiss her. She couldn't really pull back since she had nowhere to go, but she didn't want to. Eric's hands cupped her face, his fingers tangling in her hair. His kiss was passionate and pleading, begging for her to remember everything they shared. Once again, she lazily wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling her body against his. His hands traveled to her waist, gripping and pressing his arousal into her center. She broke the kiss with a small gasp as she felt his hardness. "Do you want me?" His peered into her eyes, seeing all of her lust and even some fear. She nodded silently. He couldn't help but smugly grin as he captured her mouth once more, scooping her into his arms and carrying her into her home. It was a chance he certainly was not about to pass up, no matter what.

* * *

"You should consider yourself lucky, Mr. Compton." The brunette vampire wiped her face with a black silk cloth. She smiled warmly at him as she stepped out of the pile of goo that once was Nan. Only moment before Nan was explaining how she was released by the Authority and wanted him to follow her in a Rebellion against them. Unfortunately for Nan, they Authority had anticipated her move. "Your punishment will not be so.. stakingly bad." She smirked at the pun and Bill offered an amused smile.

"What is my punishment might I ask?" She smiled.

"You'll be stripped of your title as King, of course." His jaw tensed as he nodded, honestly, he had expected at least that much. "However, since you know the vampires of Bon Temps and Shreveport best, I thought you wouldn't mind in helping me appoint a new and worthy King." He cocked an eyebrow in confusion.

"Forgive me but I thought the King position was appointed to a vampire who's worked their way up and earned it. Not just picked." Her smile grew.

"You are correct. In fact, I have a vampire in mind for the position and merely wanted your thoughts."

"I don't see how my opinion matters."

"It doesn't but I want it nonetheless." He nodded and waited for the name. "Eric Northman." The look he gave her caused her to chuckle.

"I see you _**do **_have an opinion."

* * *

**For anyone following my other stories - I'm NOT abandoning them. I'm actually re-reading them and planning out their eventual ends. I'm not rushing things becuz I don't want deliver non-quality and because I don't wanna do the same crap over.**

**Anyhow, I had this idea while looking at some video on youtube and I REALLY REALLY REALLY (i could go on) wanted to run with this. I'm interested in seeing what any/everyone thinks and what they anticipate. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

"Forgive me, Miss..." Bill had never asked her name, nor had she said it once.

"Agrippa. Salome Agrippa." She smiled proudly. "But please, call me Salome." He nodded.

"Of course." Bill recalled her name from tales over the years. She was the original femme fatale. Something in his expression must've given away his thoughts as she laughed softly.

"I assure you, whatever tales you've heard are exaggerated." He cocked a half smile.

"I'm not sure what you're talking about." She rolled her eyes as she made her way around the desk, propping herself onto it and crossing her legs.

"Mr. Compton, please don't insult me. I know you know at least a little bit about me." He nodded once in admittance. "I assure you, I'm not as bad as people think. In fact, I'm merely a lonely vampire." He raised his eyebrow at her as she smiled sweetly. He could smell her arousal like a dog in heat, everything from the look in her eyes to how she pointed her body towards him screamed for sex. "Enough about little ol' me. There is still business to attend to." She slid off the table and onto her feet. "Would you be so kind as to get Mr. Northman on the line for me?" He nodded once more as he picked up the receiver from the base and dialed Eric's cell. Before he could offer it to her, she took it from his hands, her fingers grazing his. As their eyes met, her smile hinted at something too familiar to Bill - lust.

* * *

Sookie rested her head on Eric's bare chest, taking comfort in his fingers stroking her hair.

"Do you remember when you drank my blood in my room?" The question struck her odd as she nodded.

"We became one, as you described it." He smiled softly.

"And so we are." She sat up, looking at him, confusion on her face.

"What do you mean?" He didn't say anything as he took the time to look at her face, slowly trailing his eyes down her neck, chest and finally resting a few moments as he drank in the sight of her perfect breasts. "Uh, up here." He didn't move his gaze for a few seconds, until she snapped her fingers. "What do you mean we are?"

"Why did you drink my blood? What did you think it meant?" Honestly, she hadn't thought about it much. She remembered feeling so enchanted by him, he had been so kind and sweet and most importantly, he hadn't gone too far when he drank from her. She shrugged slightly.

"I don't know. I guess I thought you just wanted to strengthen our blood bond." His smile grew a bit. At least she knew it had _**something **_to do with a type of bond.

"Have you ever drank from Bill after he's drank from you? Without you being injured." She shook her head instantly.

"No. I'm not all that fond of having to drink it even when I _**am **_hurt."

"Then why did you with me?"

"I told you! I just thought it would bring us closer." He reached out and cupped her face, stroking her cheek with his thumb.

"And it has. Just not exactly how you think." She raised an eyebrow.

"What the hell do you mean, not _**exactly **_ how I think? Eric Northman, what the hell did you do to me?!" He laughed slightly at her slight anger and panic.

"I started our bonding process." The anger shifted into pure confusion and some fear. "I'll assume Bill never explained bonding to you."

"Well, he told me that once I had his blood I'd feel different but only right after." He knew that the younger vampire's blood didn't hold the same sort of 'high' his much older blood did.

"That is just a simple blood bond. It's more beneficial to the vampire than their human." again, confusion danced strongly on her face. Eric was actually a bit angry; why the hell didn't Bill explain _**anything**_ to her? Fucking asshole.

"Why are you angry?" the question caught him off guard. "I can feel it." He cocked an eyebrow and grinned.

"That is the bond. A blood bond allows the vampire to always feel their human but when a vampire and human exchange blood without needing it for medical reasons, it's bonding."

"So, instead of _**you**_ just feeling me, I'll be able to feel you too?" He nodded.

"And in time, we'll be able to speak mentally without hesitation." Her eyes widen.

"You mean like how I can hear people's thoughts and talk to other telepaths?" Again, he nodded. He watched her as she looked around, obviously absorbing and thinking about what it meant. After a few minutes, she brought her gaze back to him. "Why?" It was his turn to look confused. "Why did you bond with me?" He thought for a moment, trying to evaluate if that was regret in her voice, but he wasn't sure.

"Because I loved you without my memories and I still love you with all of them. I do not regret my choice. I love you, Sookie." He was thankful at the small smile the last part of his sentence brought her. She took a few moments to let it sink in before her smile grew.

"I love you too, Eric." He pulled her into his arms, letting her rest her head on his shoulder. "Ya know, I honestly wasn't sure what was gonna happen. I mean, I still don't and I don't wanna hurt you." He knew she meant her feelings about Bill. He wanted to contain his anger, mask it emotionally and mentally so she couldn't pick it up in their bond but when she lifted her head, slightly pouting, he knew he failed. "I don't mean to love him on purpose. Honestly, I don't even think I love him the way you think I do." He looked into her eyes, not sure what she meant exactly. "He was my first love...everything and because of that, I'll always care for him and love him." Eric suddenly had that distant look in his eyes, the one she'd seen so many times when he tried to mask his hurt and save face. "I love Bill but I'm _**in**_ love with _**you**_." His eyes suddenly seemed to brighten as the corners of his mouth began to slightly curl.

"Do you mean it?" She smiled and nodded.

"I wouldn't say it if I didn't." His kiss caught her by surprise but she welcomed it, melting into his arms. For a few moments, he found himself lost in bliss. That was until his phone rang. He really didn't care but Sookie clearly did as she pulled from him and leaned over to grab his pants from the floor. He grinned as the leaning over allowed him to enjoy her more visually. When she sat back up, she laughed at the grin on his expression while tossing his pants at him. "You are such a pig." He laughed slightly as he fished his phone out, opening it.

"Northman." Sookie watched as the softness in his face hardened and she became a bit worried. "Of course, Chancellor. I'll be there shortly." He closed his phone looking at Sookie with a hardness that caused her body to shiver.

"What is it?"

"The Authority want to see me at Bill's." She swallowed hard. "I was also ordered to bring you." her eyes widened.

* * *

"I can't believe Bill was gonna kill himself tonight." Pam put the bottle of true blood on the counter and glared at Jessica.

"I'm not. Sookie's precious Faerie snatch even has _**Eric **_acting like a fucking moron." Jessica took the bottle and sipped it.

"Does he love her?" Pam cocked an eyebrow. "It's just...I know Bill loves Sookie. He always has."

"Right, that's why while she was gone, he was fucking every hole around town while _**my **_maker was fucking barely feeding and sleeping at her fucking house." Jessica's eyes widened in shock. She didn't think Eric could care about _**anybody**_ that much.

"At least he's happy." Pam shot her a look. "I mean, Bill told me that he had released Eric because of what he said about Sookie." Pam cocked her eyebrow again.

"What did he say?" Jess thought for a second, making sure she recalled it directly.

"Uh, well when he was about to stake Eric." Pam hissed slightly and Jessica wince. "He said Eric had told him to thank Sookie." Her eyebrow reached higher. "That because of her, he would've died knowing what it meant to love." The anger & confusion that held Pam's face broke and melted into something else; hurt. She knew shortly after Eric had met Sookie, he changed. Every decision that could possibly concern Sookie, concerned him which in turn, concerned her. Eric still hadn't told her what happened between them during his amnesiac state, but she knew more or less; she knew that her Maker smelled of sunshine and honey. She also could feel the fear, pain and then wave of happiness he had felt the days he spent with her. As much as she hated Sookie for taking Eric from her, she was thankful that she had protected him. "Ya know, I think she really loves him." Pam looked at Jessica.

"She better."

* * *

"Mr. Northman, it is a pleasure to finally meet you." She extended her hand to him, but not for him to shake. He glanced at Sookie who didn't look all too pleased as he took Salome's hand and kissed it. "And Sookie, I've heard so little about you." Sookie flashed her a sarcastic grin.

"I'm sure." behind Salome, Bill gave Sookie a look as to tell her not to. Salome laughed.

"She's feisty."

"For a mortal." Salome glanced at Eric with a grin.

"Surely you mean for a Faerie."

* * *

**A/N: Well, I can honestly say I'm 98% sure I know where this story is going and where it'll probably/more than likely end. I want to thank everyone's read it and reviewed. You guys rock my world!**

**so...rock it some more? :D**


End file.
